Life or something like it
by zade2.0
Summary: The year is 2019 and the honeymoon stage is long over. What happens when real life takes over and happily ever after feels like a lifetime away. Title was changed, didn't realise how similar it was to another.


**disclaimer: i do not own Hart of dixie**

* * *

'Why are you putting it there?'

'Because that's where it goes'

'No, it's clearly meant to go there'

'Look, I know I don't have some fancy degree but I know where to put a damn candle.' He huffed before dropping the candles onto the bench and storming outside.

'Great, thanks a lot, I'll finish it I guess' Zoe yelled out the door. She turned her attention back to the cake, her cheeks burning with anger and frustration. Sweeping her hair behind her ears, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. They had been bickering all morning. That wasn't unusual these days but she thought today would've been different and they could try and be civil with each other. She thought wrong obviously.

'Hey Z, everything under control in here?' Lavon asked from the doorway. Her shoulders straightened a little but she didn't turn around. 'Yep, just about.'

'Heard yelling before? All good?' He prodded for details.

Carefully picking up the cake board she turned around and starting slowly making her way to the door. 'yeah, all good'

Stepping outside she smiled at the scene before her. The backyard was filled with their nearest and dearest family and friends. Kids were running around everywhere squealing and chasing each other with pirate swords that a balloon twister was making off to the side. Decorations hung from every possible spot and a jumping castle was bouncing to life in the back corner.

'Where is he?' Zoe asked scanning the crowd.

'Well, the little one is chasing miss Lauren and the big one is by the refreshments' Lavon answered straight behind her.

Wade looked over at that time, making eye contact with Zoe. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Zoes eyes crinkling into a slight glare. Wade didn't react, it wasn't something that was new to him. He had seen that look many times before And would no doubt see it before the sunset as well. He watched her as she gently placed the cake on the table and started making his way over to her. Lavon called out towards the kids with his deep loud voice and they all ran over at the mention of cake.

'Harrison, up front buddy' Lavon said gently guiding him through the sea of mini people.

'Mom, is that my cake?' Harrison asked as he reached Zoe. She ruffled his hair and bent down to kiss his cheek. 'Sure is my man, do you like it?'

Harrison nodded with his hazel eyes growing wide and licked his lips. A large chocolate mud cake had been carved into a treasure chest, covered in brown fondant and decorated with jewelled lollies and chocolate coins. He looked up and saw Wade come to a stop behind Zoe. 'Dad, see my cake! Look dad!'

Wade looked down at Harrison with a big smile on his face. The two shared such similar facial features it was obvious that they were related. 'Wow bud, that looks awesome hey. Mom did a great job'

Zoe pulled out a box of matches and carefully lit 3 candles as Wade cleared his throat and started his speech.

'Zoe and I would like to thank y'all for coming today to help us celebrate Harrison's 3rd birthday. He is a special little boy who makes our world better and we love him more and more each day. Happy birthday Harrison!'

Zoe gently guided him before her and helped him blow out his candles as everyone started singing happy birthday.

Lemon had pushed her way in front of everyone and was madly taking pictures with an oversized camera and for a split second it looked as though the three of them were a happy family. Zoe felt wades hand slip around her shoulders as Lemon was directing the shots and she realised it was the first time all week he had touched her. There standing next to her was the one person who knew her inside and out. He had seen her at her best and also in her worst moments. However, in that moment she had never felt so far removed from someone and it wasn't a nice place to be. As soon as Lemon turned away he removed himself and his hand, leaving a hot sensation on her shoulder and an empty feeling as she watched him walk away.

* * *

_Author: It may seem like Wade is coming off as the bad guy however it's not my intention to place blame solely on one person. I don't have a plan for this story, except it is based on real life adult problems that people face in relationships. reviews are always welcomed, thanks _


End file.
